Wolfsbane
by NellieWolf123
Summary: Hunter Kathleen Parker is a self proclaim sociopath, after the death of her parents she has moved to Missoula, Montana to live with her Native Grandfather, Peter Mabe. Soon after realizing she is not the only person of the supernatural world her life is changed forever. But for good? or for bad? Will she find love? Based off of the Twilight Werewolves.
1. Prologue

She keeps throwing stuff at me; punches, kicks, chairs, but I am always one step ahead. Fed up with her antics, I switch from defense, to offense. I connect a right hook with her jaw, SNAP, her mandible breaks. Not realizing my own strength, I threw a punch with enough power to light up a neighborhood. Her body is thrown at the table, specifically her head. A painful noise is heard unlike any other, this is the crunch of death. Her figure falls to the floor, the colour already leaving her cheeks. Her mind is empty now, hollow. She is dead, and I killed her.

A painful heat rushes through my entire being, but it is quickly forgotten. I must dispose of the body, bury it in the woods, it is horrible how that sounds, I am now in my own personal horror film…


	2. New World

My Aunt Angie drove me to the airport the windows rolled down, air conditioning blasting. My cousins Malachi and Benjamin were in the back seat, fighting over who turn it was to play the 3DS. Frankly, I don't see how they can do that without tossing their cookies, I'm a little jealous.

The one time I actually want it to be raining, and God doesn't comply. I am wearing a black tank top, black jeans, black shoes, most of which wasn't originally black, you see, one month ago my whole family died in car-crash, my lovely insecure mother, my workhorse joking father, and my heart. I was at a friend's house at the time. A week later I woke up, in shock. I dyed all my clothes black after they finally released me from that horrendous hospital. I dyed them black to let a little emotion out, just a little, after that I decided it was enough, I am not, will not, and cannot let my emotions control me. My name is Hunter Kathleen Parker, and I am a Sociopath.

_I wonder how she is really handling this, poor dear, she hides it so well, there must be some feeling in that heart, _I wince a little inside, no matter how much I try, their pity always makes me feel angry. Focus on someone else, for crying out loud! I don't want your attention!

_Dumb brother! Wish I was an only child, it will be sad to see Kitty go; she's the only one that understands me. _Benjamin's thoughts echo in my head, if only he knew. I am really not very perceptive at all, you see, I just have an advantage on all human kind. I can read minds. I woke up from shock with this ability, 2 weeks ago…

**FLASHBACK**

The nightmare flashes again and again, the same thing, Marie and I are on her bed lounging in a heaven of pillows, watching reruns of old films. The phone rings, Marie jumps off the bed sending me off balance with the pillows and rushes to the phone, her parents aren't home, they are out at her brother Matt's swim meet, I sleepily crawl over to the remote and pause the movie, Gone with the Wind.

"Hello, Robinson residence" Her family taught Marie and Matt to answer the phone like that, although it seems like it works the same as hello, to me.

"Yeah sure, I'll tell her" Tell me what? "Kitty, the phones for you!"

Stumbling out of the marshmallow bed, I happily stick my toes into the furry rug for a split second, then I charge into the hallway and seize the phone from Marie's smug little grasp. Which, I call it smug because, whenever someone calls me at her house that happens to have a male voice; he is somehow going to be my future husband no matter how much he sounds like my dad.

"Hello?" "Hi, is this Miss Kathleen Parker?" The voice is male, deep, and sounds… sympathetic? "Yes?" My voice cracks, something might be wrong, I wonder if, "This is Jed Edgely calling from the Calgary police department, I am sorry to tell you, there was an accident" Oh my gosh! "My parents, are they?" It is just squeak now, "Oh hon, I am so sorry, your parents, I guess what I'm trying to tell you is.." "Spit it out!" I cry struck by emotions for one of the few times in my life, curiosity, dread, and fear, everything bad. "They're gone honey, they were killed." I drop the phone, and that's all I remember.

Woke up a week later; I apparently, had gone comatose. There was a nurse in the room when I opened my eyes, she was checking my needles. _Stupid job, as soon as I snatch myself a wealthy bastard, I'm goanna blow this joint! I _took everything cool and rationally, which, now that I think about it, was really freaky of me.

The nurse was caked in makeup, no doubt because of all the wealthy bastard snatching she was planning on doing; she looked up, saw my eyes open, and rushed out of the room._ Got to call the doctor, the little wretch finally woke up! _And it all went downhill from there.

It quickly came to my attention that, the world was a savage cruel place full of monsters that took the form in the mind. People never say what they are really thinking; even the most caring people are almost always selfish twits with schemes of the most abhorrent kind. It is horrible overhearing these things, but what's even worse is the mind is full of fell lusty thoughts, pondering of sexual intercourse, and petty things like _'I wonder if that girl digs the eye candy?'I_ never knew I was that attractive, until I walked by a school in at lunchtime and heard everything. _Wish I had her in bed. That girl is so not pretty! Why is everyone staring at her? _And so on and so forth, it is disgusting really, how primitive the human race is concerning our emotions, that is why I don't have them.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

We reach the airport at 9am, an hour before my flight. "Bye Kat" _I really wish you were staying_, Benjamin is so sweet! We share an awkward hug before Aunt Angie shoos him back into the car and drags me and my carryon into the building, all the rest of my stuff has already been shipped.

In the state of Montana, the small town of Missoula is nestled in a bowl of mountains, foggy and unpredictable. I would've argued about coming here, but, when you have no emotions you must choose the logical choice. And even though Aunt Angie and Uncle Dave said I could live with them if I so desired, I knew they really didn't need or want another mouth to feed. And I haven't seen my Native Grandpa, Peter Mabe, in 11 years. I used to see him all the time when I was little, but when I was five my dad got an offer for a good paying job if he came up here, to Canada. 2 years later, Grandma Jane died, Mom could never forgive herself, she always blamed it on us moving away.

The flight was 4 hours, and very annoying, what with being in everyone's heads all the time, unfortunately, I don't have an off switch, and I had to hear every little thing that ran through their minds, all 91 of them, 94 if you count the flight attendants and the captain.

I rush off the plane, being careful to focus where I am putting my feet while searching through the minds of strangers to find Grandpa Peter. Finally I see him, through the eyes of a curious toddler. I start making my way toward him. Grandpa Peter is tall, unlike me. Brown hair with streaks of grey falls down to his shoulders and wrinkles reside everywhere on his face.

"Hunter!" He cries, waving his hands. _Wow, weirdo alert. Get out of my way old man. Aww, that must be his grandkid. _People scurry around everywhere pushing and shoving, tripping, as they hurry to get off and on their planes.

"Hey Grandpa," I give him a hug. _So much like Juliet,_ "How are you doing Hunter?" Juliet was my mom, I was named after her grandpa, so my Grandpa insists on calling me Hunter, because it is my real Algonquin name, even though it is actually a male name.

"I am doing fine Grandpa, how are you?" _Oh yea, I heard Angie say something about Hunter being a sociopath now, can't blame the kid though, she's lost nearly everyone. _Grandpa snatches my carryon from me, lays a guiding hand on my waist, and leads me out. I'll be glad to get out of here, it is really overwhelming, all these panicked, nervous, fearful thoughts coming from everywhere.

It was an hour drive to Missoula, full of Grandpa's curious thoughts. "So, are you going to need anything when we get to Missoula?" _New clothes I hope, can't have my kid being a goth, they'll think it's my fault._ "No, but thanks anyway Grandpa, do you know if there is a job I can get somewhere on the reservation?" Grandpa inwardly groans at that, but I guess he doesn't want to push it, because he thinks I am going to have an emotional breakdown soon.

Grandpa is Algonquin, and he lives on a reservation just outside of Missoula. He is pretty high up, I think he is second in command or something like that.

" The fish and tackle shop might need another hand?" _Or you could come help me out at the house, just isn't the same without Jane around_. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye then snaps them back on the road when he sees that I am looking at him. "Maybe I'll put it off for a while, and take a look at what needs to be done at the house." Hopefully with me around Grandpa will perk up, he sounds really sad without Grandma.

Soon we are enveloped in a light fog, darn it, I heard this happens a lot. As soon as we pass the **Welcome to Missoula** sign I perk up, glad to be done the interview.

Grandpa's house is easily recognized, chipped white paint, weedy garden, and windows with horrid yellow shutters. A car is parked in the driveway, beside it are a man and a teenage boy, I peer into their minds to see if they are someone I know. _That must be Hunter, she's okay looking, I wonder if Adon likes what he sees_. Adon must be the boy,_ I better help her with her bags, I wonder how I would feel if my parents died? _The thought is almost selfish sounding, with a pinch of sympathy.

"That's Jon and his son Adon, they're good friends of mine so be nice please." Seriously kid, don't make me look bad. As soon as the door is shut Adon steps forward, "Hi, I'm Adon Clearwater_," You are fine, glad I get first dibs._ "Kat," I shake his hand hard. "Now if you don't mind, I'm a little jet-lagged and need to go take a nap". I pluck the carryon from his hand, how did he get that without me seeing? And start walking into the house.

"Kat? Do you think you can hold off for a couple minutes, we have guests" Great, she's already made a bad impression. For the sake of my Grandpa, NOT ADON, I walk with them to the door.

"Jon, anything important happen while I was gone_?" With the werewolves?_ Werewolves? What the heck is he talking I mean thinking about! "Nope nothing, it's been silent all morning" _Why would anything happen, it's not like it's a full moon. _Werewolves? Full moon? Crazy talk. We go inside, and I leave the men to their weird talk in the living room, and go into the dining room with Adon.

"Hey Adon, what school do you go to?" _The one everyone goes to, duh!_ "The Algonquin school" He replies, obviously wondering why I am asking. "Why do you ask?" "Curiosity" I reply quickly, his mind is going overboard. _Does that mean she digs me? Oh my gosh I should ask her out! Wait, it's to soon… what the hell I'm just goanna go for it_. Oh crap, "Are you busy Friday night?" He blurts out, _wow smooth, I totally look like an idiot_. Yep your right, you do, I adjust my posture to a more rigid state and look him straight in the eye, I find this freaks people out enough to stay away from me. "I don't date, anyone," then I take a step forward and he backs up, this is repeated until his is backed into the wall. "And I would prefer if you pass that snippet of info around." He just stares horrified at my display of eldritch, _should I nod? Of course I should, wow, this girl creeps me out, I take back the dibs!_ Yay, now leave me alone.

"Hunter" Grandpa is in the doorway with Jon, looking pissed. Adon uses this window of opportunity to rush behind out the door, "I'll be waiting in the car_" got to get away_!

Grandpa crosses his arms and Jon just lets out a laugh. "Good luck with that one Peter!" _You're going to need it_, he rushes after his son.

_Young Lady! I need to reprimand her, but she is going through a rough patch as well, I don't want to overwhelm her, fine I will give her one more chance before a lecture_. Thank goodness I have a good excuse! My feet run with all their might up the stairs but then I stop turn around, and come down.

"Hey Grandpa?"

"First door on your right"

"Thank you" I repeat my antics and enter the room. It is deep green, a pretty colour, and it looks freshly painted, there is one large window at the end of the room. Turning on the light I realize that it possesses a window seat. Nice! There is a old-fashioned wardrobe with a mirror against the right wall, and a twin bed with a pink flower bed spread against the other. Simple, practical, yet pretty, it is very, thoughtful of Grandpa, but I don't doubt that he sought out outside help.

Beside the wardrobe are boxes and boxes of my stuff. I move the ones labeled books to the a corner and stack them there. I'll have to ask Grandpa for a bookshelf. The rest of the stuff can wait until tomorrow to be unpacked. Soon I am in my PJ's, drifting off to dreamland.


	3. School

"Hey kid, you alright?" My body is being shaken, I jolt upright. This is not my bed, it is cold, hard, pavement? My eyes snap open.

"Where am I?" Standing over me is a truck driver, he wears a worried look.

"You have a serious case of sleepwalking_," I better ask her where her home is, her parents must be worried sick._ Glad to know this guy has pure motives, I put on my best 'emotion face'.

"What's going on! I was just at home, and I fell asleep, and I , I." Tears erupt from my eyes, I am very thankful for those acting classes I took last spring.

"Hey, don't cry, your safe okay? I'll take you home, where do you live?" _Poor kid, I hope she doesn't have amnesia. _

"Out on the Algonquin reservation," spills out of my mouth. He silently gives me a hand up, and helps me into the truck.

Directions are given, dogs are almost run over, and finally we are at the house.

"Thank you heaps mister," I say infusing gratitude in my eyes. _Aww, this is definitely my good deed for the day._

"You're welcome little lady, try to stop this whole sleepwalking business, you hear? It would be bad if someone else found you out there" He inwardly shudders, and it makes me happy to have found such a sweet soul.

"Okay" I sniffle, wave goodbye, and run up the driveway, stopping once to wave again. After he is gone I face a dilemma. The front door is locked, the backyard fenced in, and I am not the fence scaling type! Do you know how hard it is for a 4'11 girl to scale a 6 foot fence? Difficult, that's for sure, and now I have the scars to prove it.

When I finally conclude my adventure and look at the clock, it is 6 am; there is no way I'll be able to sleep again. I take a long hot shower, scrubbing my feet really hard, it is inconceivable how I was able to walk that far barefoot, and not wake up from the cold or pain. Light sleeper, me? No way.

My makeup routine hasn't changed, sunshine colours mixed with black pencil eyeliner and berry lip gloss. Makeup is something I use to illustrate the fact that I am queer. It helps freak people out, which takes a lot of elbow grease when you are a short, long haired, ski sloped nose, pixie.

_Wonder if Hunter drinks coffee?_ Oh goody, Grandpa's up. I pull on my once navy blue jeans, black tank top, black jean jacket, and black high-tops. I am downstairs in a flash, coffee is my weakness.

"How's it going Hunter?" _I wonder what boundaries I can set for clothing_? "Fine Grandpa, can you make some coffee for me too?" "Sure thing squirt." Grandpa starts puttering around the kitchen, his eyes twinkling 'cause of the nickname. Ever since I stopped growing, I have been getting short nicknames, mostly because out of everyone my age the short award belongs to me.

Unfortunately, it will be a year until I can get my full license. So for this year I am stuck riding the yellow nauseating monster known as, the bus. Thank the heavens Grandpa offered to drive me today. I cannot stand being poked and prodded, which is a very likely happening due to the fact that I am the **new kid**.

"How do you like your coffee?" _I don't have much cream; I hope she doesn't want any_. Don't worry Grandpa. "Black," I say, causing a lift of the eyebrow. "You're a weird kid Hunter," _how many teenagers drink their coffee black? There must be a poll or something on the interweb, I should check that out. _Letting Grandpa go on his rabbit trail the heaven in a mug is accepted and is sipped at my leisure.

As Grandpa drives along, I am imprinting my brain with landmarks and road names, to help if I ever have to walk or bike anywhere. A bike is a better choice than the bus; I will have to see if I can find a secondhand one somewhere.

Other than all the thoughts about my style, Grandpa has a relatively nice mind to be in. Some people, like my cousin Malachi, aren't really bad people, just the stuff they think about is… questionable.

One of the main pros of moving here is that, I have a fresh start. As long as no one finds out about my parents, my life should be mildly, bearable. Those are the thoughts that pain me the most, pitying, belittling, selfish thoughts. For e.g. inside my ex BFF Marie's head, _she needs to get over this whole death thing, I have problems too! Mark Gilbert asked me out! Should I tell him no, should I play hard-to-get? _That was the friendship stopper of our relationship.

Coming into view of the school I realize how different it is from the Calgary institution, 3,000 students compared to 150, really big difference. It is painted a horrendous beige colour, and surrounding it are old clunkers of a large range of ugliness. In the words of Victor Von Doom "This is goanna be fun!" Note the sarcasm.

"Do you have everything?" _Backpack, lunch money, pencil…_ "Yea Grandpa, everything, don't worry, I'll be fine!" He calms down at that, kisses me goodbye, and shoos me out of the car.

Thankfully no one is staring at me, yet, so far no one has noticed me either, but I know it is only a matter of time before the prodding begins.

_That must be her_, "Hey, are you the new kid?" I spin around toward the owner of the voice. "Yes, Kat Parker" I stick out my hand and she shakes it firmly. The voice quickly introduces herself as Lois Holloway, she is tall, gangly, and owns a bob of lively blond hair full of rainbow dye. I am directed toward the main office, and abandoned when Lois notices some people arriving. I confidently enter the room, the only occupant is the bored looking secretary.

"Hello, I am Hunter Parker?" The secretary looks up, _the new girl? Gossip has been flowing like mad about this girl, she looks Native, I wonder if she lives on the reservation?_ The secretary fumbles around in her mess of a desk, "Yes, I believe I have your schedule somewhere over here," _This is making me look bad, I hope she just thinks I am filling in_, "Here is a schedule of your classes, if you have any questions feel free to ask, my name is Mrs. Kuntz." She stammers, she looks so overwhelmed I don't bother to ask for a map, it will be easy enough to just use someone's head anyway.

The hallway is filled with people now; I wonder how long I was in the office for? I hear whispers through other people's ears. The majority of which, are about me. I am thankful to note, they are all just the generic every day, new kid kind.

"Kat, Kat wait up," Lois flails her way over to me, making a huge scene in the process. _Kat probably doesn't know where to go, she looks very prideful, probably doesn't want to ask for help._ This girl is very observant,

"Hello Lois, could you point me toward Hallway B?"_ She's really polite; I wonder where she moved from?_

"Don't be silly Kat, I'll walk you there," I give her a smile to create the illusion of gratitude and am careful to rise it up into my eyes as well.

"So, where did you move from?" _That so wasn't nonchalant, curse you self!_

"Calgary, Alberta. Have you lived here all your life?" I already know the answer, but it would be impolite not to continue the conversation.

"Yup" she brightens up popping the p. "It gets boring sometimes, but it is way better than the city, in my opinion" _I hope I didn't just try to force an opinion on her; some people really don't like that_. All her concern is nice; it is unusual for someone to be so selfless.

"I agree, it has a certain, serenity here"

_What is that bitch doing near my locker?_ I turn to meet the gaze of a girl on fire, at least, her hair is, flames are connected to her head via hair roots, and her face is smothered in makeup, and from the sounds of her thoughts, the reason being she doesn't like her freckles.

"Hello, I'm Shauna, and who might you be?" _Let's see if this one is popular material, she's lucky I'm even giving her a chance, gothic tree hugger by the looks of it. _

"Kat," I ignore her hand, I will not be bothered pretending to have emotion around someone with a mind like this.

"Lois, what are you doing here? This is the nice side of the school?" _Go away, stop trying to be popular, you are so not pretty enough._ All this drama is giving me a headache.

"Excuse me; did you say your name was Shauna?" She nods, a little surprised that I am speaking up, "If you are implying what I think you are implying, you will have chosen to get on my bad side, which is not a good place to be_." She's a little scary, but I can do better than this annoying pixie_! Let's see you try.

"Oh really" she smiles like a Cheshire cat, obscure to the fact that she has a chunk of lettuce in her teeth. "Because I've heard that my bad side is even worse_," She doesn't look scared, am I losing my touch?_

"You might need to check your sources, I'm sure the guy with the broken nose in Calgary begs to differ" I lie smoothly, "And BTW, you have something right there" the embarrassment card is pulled from the hat_. Oh my gosh! I look like a total idiot, you won this round Pretty Kitty, but you won't win the rest. _She scurries away like a squirrel.

"Thanks, not very many people can stand up to the twins," _Shauna and Marlene, the witch twins,_ an image pops into her head of them, laughing at her when she slipped on the ice last winter. Lois' brown eyes sparkle with anger at the memory.

"Which locker is yours?" _Subject aborted_; with a quick look at the schedule we locate my locker, number 66. Making sure no teacher is coming; I take a black sharpie out of my pack and add another 6 to the end. She cracks up in laughter, I decide against it, pondering how she will react.

"Why aren't you laughing? Are you okay?" _She's got some major mood swings_. I look her straight in the eye and say, "Actually I am a sociopath, and I don't like to show emotion, are you going to reconsider being my friend?" Most people would've drawn it out more, but I'm not most people. While she is lapsing in the ability to speak I twirl the lock until my locker opens and shove everything except my math book inside. _Cool, now I'm even more weird, befriending a sociopath, oh well, she seems nice enough, she stood up to Shauna didn't she?_

"You smiled earlier?" _Was this a joke?_ "Acting classes,"

The bell sounds, "Got to go, see you at lunch?"_ I wonder if she'll like my friends. Is like an emotion? _ I wave good bye, quickly leech on to someone going to Math also, and follow them.

Pleased to know the teacher is female, I enter the classroom, and almost everyone is already seated, so much for unwanted attention._ New student, I hope she's okay with saying something about herself, oh well, she'll get over it_. Miss. Pierce has now been relegated to the list of teachers I do not like.

"Hello, are you the new student, Hunter Parker?" A quick nod is given, "Everyone this is Hunter Parker, she just moved here from Calgary. Hunter my name is Miss. Pierce, please tell us about yourself." _Hope they don't throw tomatoes, this should be interesting. _What a horrid teacher!

"I prefer to be called by my middle name, Kathleen, shortened to Kat or Kitty. I moved to Calgary to live with my Grandpa on the reservation, and I won't answer any of your questions, so don't try" I gracefully move toward my seat_. Fall, little stuck up girl._ A jump skip and a hop later, the leg belonging to the plastic face is avoided and I am not surprised to find out that this is Shauna's other half, Marlene.

_Goanna whisper to her, that will seem sexy,_ I lean forward unto the palm of my hand, very carefully avoiding the smug, arrogant, muscular guy behind me. I'm fresh meat, and he wants to make a move, he belonging to the name Collin, he is remembering dumping his girlfriend, Charlotte, in the parking lot after he saw me. Whenever he realizes a girl is pretty he dumps her, seduces the girl, waits a couple of weeks, then dumps her, and then seduces Charlotte again. Poor girl, she is sweet as far as I can tell, just a little short on brains, and she makes up for that by being a stereotypical blond haired, blue eyed, beauty.

For the rest of the class I attempted to focus on the teacher, which was exceptionally hard due to all the fantasies the guy behind me was happily torturing me with. Thankfully, whenever Miss. Pierce would ask me a question, that mind you, were all college level in an attempt to lower me down a peg. With ease the answer was picked out of her head, and each time she raised her eyebrow, if you look closely, they are uneven, one higher than the other. Finally the class is concluded, I stay in my seat and wait for the inevitable.

"Hunter, I would like to see you after class" _How did she know all the answers? Even I didn't know them, it will be nice to put her in a different class though, I don't like smartasses_. I silently walk up to the front.

"How were you schooled in Calgary?" _This ought to be good_. "I was homeschooled, mostly, last year I went to the public school, why? _Wait for me to speak to you, insolent child_! "I believe you will do better with the Seniors," One year up, I'll have to get a tutor. "Okay," I nod. "Finish your homework for this week, and I'll see what I can do" She smiles large and fake, just happy to kick me out of her class.

When I exit the class room, my hand connects with my face. What did I have to prove? Why couldn't I have just answered some of the questions wrong, I'll have to see what I can do to stay in Miss. Pierce's class. I do not want to go a grade ahead in math, because the homework, unlike the classwork, would actually require effort.

Physics wasn't nearly as bad as Math, Mr. Mead is kind, and didn't make me stand in front of the class. Collin wasn't in it either, helping me concentrate, all the more.

Finally, it was Lunchtime, I was starved! Getting in line I quickly realized everyone was talking about me, I guess in a small town the new kid doesn't go unnoticed. Grabbing healthy food and politely thanking the lunch ladies, I realize a dilemma has arisen. Collin wants to talk to me, Lois isn't sure about if her friends will like me, and Charlotte is sitting by herself in the corner. The choice is made.

"Hello, can I sit here?" Charlotte looks up from her tray, _the new kid wants to sit with me? Not a good idea, my Collin dumped me for her. _"Sure, I guess," She takes a sip of juice and glances at me warily.

"I heard Collin is your boyfriend, is that true?" _She wants gossip? Is she trying to throw me to the fires of hell?_ "Was, he wants to make a move on you BTW," _Don't you dare touch him! He's mine, why doesn't he love me back? _"It's a full time job avoiding him," _Avoiding him? She doesn't want him?_ Dinner plates are where her eyes should be; she is trying to calm herself down, and is so far unsuccessful. "Well, I heard that you were his girlfriend, and I kind of wanted to be your friend, if you'll let me." _Girl code, she's so nice, I wonder why she would want to be my friend. _I take a bite of an apple, pondering the same question.

"You seem nice, but why would you want to be my friend," Why? I ask myself. "'Cause, you're just about the only nice person in this school," A smile lights up her face, "I am?" _please say yes, I don't want another cruel joke like_… it hurts me to see all the 'jokes' her 'friends' have pulled on her. "Yes,"

After that we became fast friends, and Charlotte finally realized what a bunch of 'bad people' (She refused to swear) her groupies had been. Unsurprisingly, she got along well with Lois' table.

Lois' was happy to note that Charlotte and I got along well with her friends. Calvin and Casey Armstrong; brother and sister, who contributed jokes and muscles to the group; along with Bradon Davis, who was attached to his black flip hair and pimples, and his adorable girlfriend Rosalie Olson, who had a beautiful heart shaped face with caramel coloured hair, twinkling green eyes, and out of style 80's glasses.

With that, my first week went well, except for the Collin confrontation.

**FLASHBACK**

The final bell for my first day rang, and I had just finished retrieving my backpack from locker 666 when I heard him coming toward me._ I may have lost my chance at Math and Lunchtime, but I do not give up easily._ I was disgusted when I realized just how many girls Collin had succumbed to his charms, he thought of them as takeovers not unlike a business man, climbing to get to the top, not matter how many heads were stepped on and twisted for him to get his way.

"Hey baby, so I'll pick you up at 6 for dinner, K?" He didn't even think asking was needed! The nerve, "Actually, I don't date, and even if I did, I would never in a million years date you," I start to walk away, but it isn't over yet, he grabs my wrist, a place my mother once told me men never take hold of with good motives. Thankfully, I know what he is going to do before he does it, and connect an elbow to his face when his lips move to capture mine. Then as quick as lightning my foot lashes out, making sure he can't do anything more while he doubles over, the cause of which, was a heavy hit to the groin.

"If you EVER, try something like that again, smartass, I'll make sure you remember nothing but pain." I spit in his face, while he looks up at me, pain and anger in his eyes. _Ow! I'll spread a rumor about her and me, that's for sure, what am I goanna do about my nose? _His self-centered thoughts drone on, while I briskly hurry away, glad the confrontation is over.


	4. Werewolves

After the pleasure of finishing my first week of school, the adventure of finding a bike was on the top of my to-do list.

"Grandpa?" _Uh oh, she wants something_. "Hunter?" "Do we have a bike anywhere?" It is Saturday morning, I debated against sleeping in but decided it would be better to get up when Grandpa did. He is currently doing his morning puttering around the kitchen, making coffee and bacon, which, I am pretty sure are the only things he knows how to make. He tries, I could tell by all the attempts in the fridge that he tries. But all of them taste horrible and are left in there to suffer and die.

"Might be one in the shed, why?" _Probably won't even reach the petals, I have one, but she's so small there is no way she's going to fit it. _That's what I forgot to consider, my size.

"I'll have to buy one then," _Did I say that out loud?_ Crap, he noticed my slip. "Do you have money for it?" I won't have access to anything my parents left me until I turn 18.

"Yes I do, don't worry Grandpa, I still have some left from when I worked at that sandwich shop." _Oh yea_. "Well, there's a McBike in town, and I'm going in this morning anyways, do you want a ride?" _Might get boring_, "Sure, thanks Grandpa, when are we leaving?" He checks his watch while handing me a cup of coffee. "In around 15 minutes."

20 minutes later, we arrive in town. Grandpa gave me directions to his friend's house after he dropped me off, made me promise to be careful, and duped me into promising to buy a helmet. Crazy old man…

Entering the store, I sigh at how fun trying to find a bike for me not ugly bubblegum pink is going to be. There's only one other person in the store, the employee, tall, the frame of a bodybuilder, owns a military buzz cut, and looks like he could belong to the reservation.

I make my way over to the smaller bikes, looking through the boys section for something applicable_. She looks tiny, kind of like a pixie, I should offer to help her; she looks like she's having troubles._

"Do you need any help kid?" I narrow my eyes at him, "Actually yes, I need a black bike my size," _Hmmm, she sounds older than she looks, to bad my awesome furry body is taken, that reminds me, I need to prepare for the full moon next week._ Furry body? Full moon? What the heck is he?

"Any specific brand preference?" I shake my head back and forth. "Follow me," he leads me over to the other side of the store, raising an eyebrow to inform me of how far I was off.

After trying out 3 different bikes that all feel the same, horrible, leaving is imminent when he suddenly pulls a rabbit out of the hat."How about a skateboard?" He's really hopeful to make a sale, so what the heck, I'll give it a try.

Surprisingly enough, skateboards are mildly enjoyable. Gunner found it hilarious that a short board to me, was a longboard. Quick enough, I found one that fit me perfectly. It was covered in eyes of all kinds of shapes, sizes, and colours. Unlike most people, I wanted it symbolize something. Eyes everywhere referred to my ability to see from everyone else's view, what they feel, what they think, whether they are green with envy, red with love, or blue with sadness.

"Thanks Gunner," I beam gratitude at him, thanks to him I have successfully purchased my first skateboard and helmet. _I forgot to put on my name tag on today, how did she know my name_? Great, twice in one day.

"How do you know my name?" Yea, how do you know Kat? "You told me earlier" _No I didn't, what is she trying to pull._ Damn, this guy is observant. "Uh, oh yea," he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, thank you." I head towards the door, "Wait, what school do you go to?" _Seriously, you seem fun to hang with_. "Missoula High," And I'm out the door before you can say Jack Robinson.

Okay, now I've hit a bit of a snag, my helmet's snapped on, I have one foot on the skateboard, but I completely forgot the direction to Grandpa. Fun, now I'll just have to skate all the way home.

Arriving at school the next day, I'm perfectly content. Although I now have to get up earlier than before, skating is much more peaceful that be shoved in tight quarters with hormonal teenagers on a nauseating bus.

I notice something is different when I enter the parking lot. It takes a couple minutes for me to figure out, there are three motorcycles in the back corner, and next to them are three guys, Gunner, his brother Finn, and his cousin Alaric. Weird, I'll have to discover why their cousin lives with them.

Classes passed by in a blur, and finally it was Lunchtime. Yay, I was starved. Like usual I grabbed the healthiest things, thanked the lunch ladies politely and was about to make my way to Lois' table when I saw it. It was through Alaric's eyes, he was remembering the night of the murder.

**FLASHBACK Alaric-POV**

I was on my cousins' boat with my sister, Angel. She was the most gorgeous creature ever to walk the planet; I swear the amount of guys already lined up on our doorstep was phenomenal. My shotgun was definitely getting some acting use. Our cousins, Finn and Gunner wanted to get away for the weekend, and they invited me. Of course Angel managed to dazzle her way in to something dangerous, her pout was irresistible. And she had an excellent excuse, our mother was dead, and our father was in jail for killing her.

He had never been the perfect father, that's for sure. He beat her, he beat me. But he never beat Angel. Mother and I always protected her. Kept her safe from him. He to this day says he didn't do it, but I know he did. They were fighting when I left, running around the block until I wasn't angry anymore. When I came back he was alive, and she wasn't.

"You hoo!" Angel is waving her hand in front of my face, demanding my attention. "Yes?" she gives me an immense smile before saying, "I'm going to go hit the hay, don't crash the boat while I'm out, kay?" She bounds off, heading to the lower deck. I strike up a conversation with my cousins about the new Hyundai Sonata, happy to take my mind off the rough stuff. Soon the booze gets past around, and although we manage to keep relatively quiet, we are enormously drunk!

Finn strides up to the steering wheel, belching loudly, before crying out "We're going to China boys!" We laugh and start arguing about whether or not Fiji would be better than Hawaii. Soon it is a fight for control.

"Give me a turn man!" I angrily push Gunner at of the way, but he pushes back. "CRACK!" the sound resonates in my ears. But in my drunken state, I forget about it like a goldfish. A couple minutes later water is up to my ankles. Finn and Gunner snap out of it the same I do, but it is too late. I try to go down to get Angel, but they grab my arms and pull me out, at the time I thought they wanted her to die. But now I realize they were saving my life.

As we float away in the lifeboat, the tears flowing freely. An immense heat flooded through our bodies simultaneously, painful, irritating burn.

We were picked up the next day, dumb with grief and stupidity. It was our faults, we killed the beautiful Angel. She would've had a life if not for us, a beautiful life. She would've gotten the husband she deserved, beautiful babies to love until they gave her grandchildren, and she would've died a peaceful death, after a life of prosperity and love. We took that away from her, and it was all we could think about for the next 2 weeks.

I can remember that night as clear as day, I had gone to bed early, the wallow in my grief, Finn and Gunner the same. We woke up at the same time from the sound of painful snapping. It was us; our bones were breaking and healing again and again. Their parents were luckily out that night, on their anniversary date. And there is no way they would've lived, for hours our bones broke, our teeth jutted out in overgrown canines, and our eyes turning unnaturally yellow. It was the worst night of my life, and no doubt the worst of theirs too.

Finally it was done, we were wolves. We sprinted around aimlessly for around an hour, howling at the moon, but the worst thing is yet to come. We came across two teenagers camping in the woods, alone. A boy and a girl, you can probably guess what they were doing. And we killed them, just like that, and it wracks me with guilt whenever I think about it, we are monsters, killers, murders, werewolves.

FLASHBACK ENDS Hunter-POV

My tray falls to the ground, food splashing everywhere; I'm to stricken by Alaric's memory to do anything about it. I stand there, dazed for a couple of seconds before I realize everyone is staring at me. After glaring to everyone a look of **mind your own business**, I started cleaning up my food, the cafeteria line is still quite long, and I'm not really hungry anyways.

"Do you need some help with that?" I jump at the voice, his voice. "Are you going to give it?" I turn around to look Alaric in the eye. Something I surprised myself by doing. For heaven sakes, he's a werewolf! He could kill you with one snap of a wrist, don't speak to him!

He hands me some paper towels without another word, strutting off to return to his table. I am still dumbfounded when I reach Lois' table, where Casey, Calvin, Lois, and Charlotte are laughing about something. It takes me a while to realize what they are laughing at, me.

I was covered from head to toe in milk, salad, and chunks of chicken. Frankly, I looked disgusting.

"What happened_?" Kat must have dropped her tray for a specific reason, she isn't clumsy_. Charlotte is smarter than people give her credit for. "It slipped," I sigh. "Wow, was that a love sigh?" Calvin jeers, sending the whole table on for another round of laughs. This is getting embarrassing; no doubt the werewolves have supernatural hearing, but even if they didn't I think they would've anyway. Calvin is loud. I try to give Calvin a glare but it doesn't affect him, just makes him laugh louder, if that's possible.

I'm about to make a dramatic exit to go change when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and take in pretty picture of trouble, Shauna, with Marlene not far behind. "Excuse me, I just seemed to notice you're having problems, I thought I would inform you that you're supposed to eat your food, not wear it." They give me twin Cheshire cat grins, trying to make a fool out of me, and it worked. I snapped.

I stood up, ready to give them the ol' one two, when someone speaks up. "Shauna, Marlene, your needed in the Principal's office" I turn around to thank my savior as they scurry off, but I can't seem to get my brain to function properly.

"You might want to change," _pretty pixie_. Did Alaric just give me a thought complement? I don't know, but it seems my brain finally clicked back on. "Yea, I might," and with that my dramatic exit reaches full flair.

History goes by fast, it's mostly classwork, making it easy to just cheat from the heads around me.

Physical Education is my worst enemy. Mostly because of the teamwork involved, but it doesn't help that Collin keeps trying to 'accidently' fall on top of me, thankfully I managed to avoid him last week. But he's as stubborn as a mule, and it's quite possible that it won't be feasible for much longer.

Walking into PE, Collin was sitting on the bleachers, flirting with a throng of girls, all of whom giggled wildly at the slightest provocation_. That stupid Alaric's goanna look like a fool today, curse him for trying to make a move on my girl._ Oh, so now I was his girl now? It was kind of hilarious, all he did was keep me from hitting someone, and that's a move? Oh well, I'll have to annoy Collin all class now.

His eyes hit mine for a second, and it made me shiver, he was undressing me with his mind, and it was so horrible. I fell to the ground in mental pain; seriously I don't know what's up with me today.

"Are you okay?" Gunner is towering above, _this girl is weird_. "Yea fine, I, uh tripped?" He lets out a bellowing laugh before replying with, "Are you sure?" He sticks out a hand to help me up but I ignore it pushing myself off the ground. He is about to walk away, "Hey Gunner, you should know that Collin plans on creaming your cousin today." _How does she always know these things?_ "Uh, okay, thanks? "Are you sure?" He bellows out another laugh, wait, did I just make a joke? What is up with me today?

I spent the rest of the class interfering with all of Collin's basketball shots; mostly because all of them were aimed at Alaric's head, and I don't really want Collin to die by the hands of a werewolf, even if he is a total douche.

"What do you think you're doing?" I have one foot on the bleachers; class is dismissed for the day. I'm switching shoes.

"Switching shoes?" Alaric is giving me the death look, the look that says you just put a dent in my masculinity complex. _Why was she defending me? I'm a big werewolf, I don't need an insolent pixie fighting for me_. "No, I mean Collin kept trying to hit me today, why didn't you let him?" _Seriously why?_ "Well I didn't want you to go wolf on the whole school…" I mumble trying to think of something that sounds truthful, then I realize he is staring at me like I'm a giant chicken, "How do you know that?" he stammers, honestly I find it funny how scared he is right now, so I started laughing.

I can't stop; he eventually shakes me out of it though, demanding answers. I pretend to look at my watch, "Actually, I have a thing on," and am about to make my escape when I see the tall figures of Gunner and Finn, blocking my only mean of flying the coop.


End file.
